starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian
The Guardian of the Magic, also known as''' the '''Guardian of the Hall of Wizards, is a minor recurring character in the both seasons of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, voiced by Bob Kaliban. He is a guardian genie introduced in "Wizard's Peak" and returning in the second season's "Morgana". The Guardian was once a servant genie of ancient wizards in charge of the Hall of Wizards, their headquarters located inside the remote Wizard's Peak. He has dutifully remained at his post for centuries after last seeing any wizard, not knowing they have been defeated by Merlin, until being awoken from his slumber by Drake and Princess Gwenevere. Appearances face to face with the just released Guardian]] When Princess Gwenevere and Drake enter the Hall of Wizards for the first time, Drake accidentally releases the Guardian in the form of a towering vicious-looking creature who thinks they are thieves about to rob the place and attacks them with his magic, twirling like the [http://looneytunes.wikia.com/wiki/Tasmanian_Devil Looney Toons' Tasmanian Devil]. When the evil Lady Kale's dweasel minions come next, they manage to convince him they are actually wizards and he turns into non-threatening looking genie similar to [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Genie the one from Disney's Alladdin] starts obeying their silly wishes, increasingly annoyed until eventually figuring out they are here only to steal a Crown Jewel and chases after them. But then he meets and recognizes the "Master Merlin", who sends him back to his ancient slumber. orders the Guardian to destroy the Jewel Riders]] Later, Queen Anya sends the Jewel Riders back to the Hall of Wizards in hope that the Guardian might know how to bring Merlin back from his Wild Magic exile. But Lady Kale gets there first, and when the Guardian emerges from a mirror, Morgana appears and commands him to obey Kale and help her to find the book of magic. When the Jewel Riders finally arrive, the Guardian attacks them and he needs to obey as Kale speaks for Morgana. A big battle ensues in which he takes form of many creatures and objects, including even an [[starwars:All_Terrain_Armored_Transport|AT-AT from Star Wars]]. But after the Jewel Riders defeat them enough, they and Archie the owl manage to explain to him they work for Merlin, and he is bound to obey him too—and they are the good guys. They all chase after Kale to stop her from escaping, but when they catch her, Morgana re-appears. Seeing his newfound friends are trapped and in grave danger, the Guardian decides to break his bonds and to turn against Morgana, for the first time acting on his own will and saving the day. After the victory, Gwenevere in name of Merlin officially grants the Guardian his freedom. File:Guardian 2.png File:Dweasels 07.png File:Guardian 3.png File:Guardian 4.png File:Guardian 5.png File:Guardian 6.png Behind the scenes Guardian had bull-like horns (but no earrings) in the original storyboard for "Wizard's Peak". In the storyboard's notes there are references to the character of the demon Chernobog from Disney's Fantasia in his evil form and to the overenthusiastic impression of the actor Jim Carrey when he serves the dweasels.Christmas in July - The Jewel Riders Archive References Category:Recurring minor characters Category:Non-humans Category:Magic users Category:Male characters